I Never Lied to You
by PotCFan101
Summary: Set right after the series finale. Chloe sees the truth. Lucifer truly is the Devil. How does she initially react? (I know these stories have been done to death by now, but I just felt like writing what I thought would happen.)


_Post-Season 3 Finale_

"It's all true."

"Detective?" Lucifer asked, confused. He had just killed Cain, and Chloe walked in, looking absolutely terrified.

"It's all true." Chloe gasped, taking a few steps back. Concerned, Lucifer held up his hand, expecting to see light, smooth skin. Instead, he saw what looked like scarred tissue, raw and burned. Lucifer flashed back to ten seconds ago, right after he killed Cain.

 _You can't outrun what you've done._ Lucifer had told the former immortal. _What you truly are_. He went to pull Maze's dagger out of Cain's chest, but he grabbed Lucifer's arm.

 _And neither can you!_ Cain uttered, before laughing with his dying breath. Lucifer's eyes widened, realizing what the dying man meant. He was so filled with rage that he hadn't noticed that he had gotten his devil face back. Unfortunately, it came back at the most convenient time, as the detective had now seen it in all his glory.

"You really are the Devil…" Chloe whispered, stumbling and laying down on the steps, breathing hard. Lucifer began to take a step toward her, when he heard footsteps approaching. Dan Espinoza and Ella had arrived, after warning Chloe about the trap.

"Chloe, Lucifer, are you two-" Dan began to say, but stopped, frozen in fear when Lucifer turned around. "Jesus, what the Hell?"

"Now Daniel, listen to me-" Lucifer began, but Dan pulled out his gun and fired, narrowly missing Lucifer by inches. Lucifer threw his hands up as a gesture of surrender and quickly left the building, making sure no one else could see him. Dan ran over to Chloe to see if she was alright.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Dan asked. "What happened?"

"Lucifer, he…" Chloe tried to say. "He's- he's the real Devil."

"That was Lucifer?" Ella asked. "That actually looked pretty damn awesome!" Chloe's head was spinning. Her partner had told her from the very beginning that he was the real Lucifer Morningstar. Every reference, every metaphor, it was all true.

"I need to go home." Chloe exclaimed, getting up.

"Are you sure you'll be able to drive yourself?" Dan asked, noticing that Chloe was swaying from the revelation.

"I'm fine." Chloe mumbled, and slowly made her way out the door and sped home. When she finally opened the door, she found Trixie waiting for her on the couch.

"Mommy, why are you home already?" Trixie asked, furrowing her brow.

"I'm just tired, Monkey." Chloe claimed.

"Mommy, you and dad taught me how to tell if someone is lying." Trixie said, folding her arms. "Did something happen at work?"

"Yeah, Trixie, something happened at work." Chloe admitted, but didn't say anything else.

"Is it about Lucifer?" Trixie asked. Chloe looked up, frowning.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked.

"Everytime you sound this sad, it usually has something to do with Lucifer." Trixie explained.

"I found out something today. Well, more like I finally realized the truth." Chloe tried to say. "Lucifer, he's… the Devil." _And Maze is a demon._ Chloe held her breath, expecting Trixie to laugh at her. Instead, she arched an eyebrow.

"What took you so long?" Trixie asked, causing Chloe's jaw to drop.

"You knew?" Chloe asked.

"He never actually said it, but I figured it out." Trixie. "How else could he have gotten up from being shot multiple times?"

"You knew, but you didn't tell me?" Chloe asked.

"You'd think I was making it up, Mommy." Trixie defended. "I'm a kid, but I'm not stupid."

"No Monkey, you're not." Chloe sighed.

"So, what happened?" Trixie asked.

"I saw his face-his real face." Chloe said. "I just don't know if I can get past that. And everything I've read has said that the Devil is evil."

"Mommy, nothing's changed." Trixie insisted. "He's still the same Lucifer. He's saved you and me before. He got shot for you, Mommy. He's not evil, he cares about you." Chloe thought for a few moments, before getting up.

"Maybe I just need to see a therapist." Chloe decided, knowing who to see.

"I'm coming too!" Trixie yelled happily. "You couldn't find a sitter, so I have to go with you!" Chloe sighed, and took Trixie with her to the car, not wanting to get into an argument.

 _Ten Minutes Later_

Chloe and Trixie arrived at Linda Martin's office, hearing two people talking in the room. Cautiously, Chloe knocked on the door, and Linda opened.

"Chloe." Linda frowned. "I didn't think I'd see you here."

"I just need someone to talk to." Chloe replied, as she and Trixie were ushered in. That's when Trixie saw Maze on the couch, bleeding and bruised.

"Maze!" Trixie cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Hey, little human." Maze mumbled, sitting up. "I'm fine." Trixie went to hug Maze, who didn't fight it.

"Listen, I gotta say something." Maze announced, once the hug broke off. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, Trixie."

"It's okay, Maze." Trixie smiled. "You were just acting out."

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Linda asked.

"I need to talk with you." Chloe sitting, collapsing in one of the armchairs. "Lucifer's the Devil." Linda blinked.

"What took you so long?" Linda asked.

"See, that's what I said!" Trixie laughed.

"You knew?" Maze asked.

"Yep! And I know you're a demon!" Trixie smirked. "How else would you have gotten your demon face on so quickly?"

"You have a demon face?" Chloe asked, feeling sick. "When did she see that?"

"Around last Halloween, when we were Trick or Treating." Maze replied casually. "But back to you, Decker: what took you so long?"

"Lucifer and I were going to confront Marcus-"

"Cain." Maze and Linda corrected. Chloe frowned.

"How long have you known?" Chloe asked the doctor.

"A few months now." Linda replied. "I asked him to stop with the metaphors, and he showed me his devil face."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Chloe asked.

"Because it was Lucifer's choice." Linda explained. "And he was afraid you'd reject him, after seeing my reaction to his true face. But back to Cain…"

"We found out Pierce-Cain- killed Charlotte." Chloe said, and noticed that both Maze and Trixie tense. "We confronted him at his safehouse, but he was ready with armed men. One of the men shot me, and when I woke up, Lucifer and I were on a helipad. That was when I finally realized what he said all along was true. I went back downstairs after hearing gunshots, and saw Lucifer's true face, staring down at Cain's body."

"Have you spoken to him since?" Linda asked.

"No, Lucifer left when Dan came in and shot at him." Chloe finished, looking down.

"Chloe, from what I've seen Lucifer do, he truly cares for you." Linda said. "When you were poisoned, he literally went to Hell and back to save you. He's not evil, like the books say. He has never thought of harming you, or Trixie."

"Neither have I." Maze added. "Even if I ended up doing it anyway…"

"Maze, it's okay." Trixie reassured the demon. "We're still friends."

"But what do I do now?" Chloe asked.

"That's easy, Chloe." Linda told her. "Talk to him." At first, Chloe had no idea what Martin meant, but upon realizing it, stood up.

"Maze, can you take Trixie home? I need to go." Chloe asked, walking out the door and to her car. Once she started up the engine, Chloe pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Hey, Lucifer, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Chloe said into the phone. "I'm driving over to Lux right now. I'll be there in a few." About five minutes later, Chloe entered the nightclub and took the elevator up to the penthouse. The doors opened, and Chloe found herself staring at Lucifer, still with his true face, playing a sad tune on the piano.

"Lucifer?" Chloe called out. The Devil looked up.

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" Lucifer asked. "I thought you'd have run away from me by now."

"Lucifer, I'd never do that." Chloe said softly. "I was just willfully ignorant of the truth."

"I've never lied to you, Detective." Lucifer said, still playing the piano. "Everything I ever said was true."

"I know." Chloe admitted. "And in time, I'll get used to it."

"But Cain was right, Chloe." Lucifer said sadly. "I can't outrun what I truly am. And I am a monster."

"No, you're not." Chloe argued. "You've never done anything to hurt me."

"And what about being around your spawn-" Lucifer was about to say, but was cut off.

"Trixie knows." Chloe interrupted. "She's known for awhile. She's actually the one who talked me into realizing everyone you've done was to protect us. You're not evil, Lucifer." Lucifer chuckled, but there was no humor in his laugh.

"Then why do I have this?" Lucifer gestured to his face. "I can't get it off like I used to."

"That's how you see yourself, Lucifer." Chloe insisted, joining him on the piano bench. "You see yourself as a monster. But deep down, you're a good person." Chloe didn't say anything else, and started to play the piano with the Devil. It had been awhile since the two played in unison, not since Father Frank died.

"Did Frank know?" Chloe asked, remembering the priest.

"Yes." Lucifer said sadly. "He revealed that he knew with his last words." Lucifer and Chloe continued playing, and slowly, she noticed that his hands reverted back to his human form once again. "Do you have any other questions, Detective?"

"Just one." Chloe replied. "If you're immortal, how can you bleed?"

"Do you remember what I said to you, Chloe?" Lucifer asked. "How 'you make me vulnerable'?"

"How's that possible?" Chloe asked.

"Around thirty years ago, my brother was sent down from Heaven to bless a women the gift of birth." Lucifer explained.

"Your brother-Amenadiel." Chloe realized.

"That woman was your mother." Lucifer continued. "I think that's why my power of desire doesn't work on you, and I used to think that's what caused me to become mortal. But after Cain, I realized it was because I fell in love with you." Chloe looked up, seeing Lucifer's eyes fill with sadness.

"And Cain?" Chloe asked.

"He fell in love with you too." Lucifer finished. "That's why I was able to finally kill him." The two finished playing, and Chloe kissed Lucifer. The kiss lasted longer than expected, and being too tired, Chloe slept on the penthouse couch, with Lucifer resting in his bed.

 _The Next Morning_

"Good morning, Detective!" Lucifer announced, making his way to Chloe's desk. After spending the night at Lucifer's, they both had gotten up and gone their separate ways to the police department. "I was wondering if you got lost to the precinct!" Chloe looked up, seeing Lucifer in his human face, and smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing about you." Chloe replied, grinning.

"So, you're back?" Lucifer said. "No longer traumatized?"

"I'll live." Chloe insisted. "I had a talk with Dan, and he's recovered as well. Ella thinks being friends with the Devil is the coolest thing ever, same for Trixie."

"Well, that's good!" Lucifer explained. "I wouldn't want Daniel to shoot me again."

"Anyways, we've gotten a new case." Chloe said, showing a file. "Ready to go back to work?"

"Ready as ever, Chloe." Lucifer flashed a smile. "My car again?"

"Sure." Chloe shrugged. "Why not?" And together, Lucifer and Chloe walked out of the department, ready to investigate their next case.

 _The End_


End file.
